Television receivers and other display systems use a cathode ray tube having a fluorescent coating deposited on a slightly curved screen inside the tube. In a black and white tube an electron gun directs a beam of electrons toward the screen with the electron beam being scanned over the surface of the screen by vertical and horizontal deflection systems. A control grid varies the amount of current in the beam to vary the brightness of different areas on the screen. In a color tube a trio of beams are each intensity controlled and each beam is directed toward one of three colors of phosphor on the screen. However, in both black and white and in color television the image can be viewed only from the front of the screen, which is opposite from the side of the screen containing the phosphor. Further, the electron gun requires that a cathode ray tube display system be thick. And still further, the display is constructed of a rigid glass to facilitate direction of the electron beam upon the phosphor.
More recent flat panel displays have significantly reduced the thickness of display systems. Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) systems require individually electrically addressable pixels on the display surface which are switched between transparent and opaque states. The pixels gate light generated typically from an electroluminescence light panel in order to generate the display. Such displays require complex circuitry to activate each pixel, and are visible typically from the side opposite to the electroluminescence panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,485 to Downing; Elizabeth A., et. al., Sep. 26, 1989, entitled: THREE DIMENSIONAL IMAGE GENERATING APPARATUS HAVING A PHOSPHOR CHAMBER, hereby incorporated by reference, describes a three dimensional image generating apparatus having a three dimensional image inside an image chamber. Such a system has been publicly demonstrated. An imaging phosphor distributed through the image chamber is excited by a pair of intersecting laser beams which cause the phosphor to emit visible light and form an image as the intersecting beams move through the image chamber. The imaging phosphor is a rapidly-discharging, high conversion efficiency, electron trapping type which stores energy from a charging energy beam for a very short time, such as a few microseconds. The imaging phosphor releases photons of visible light when energy from a triggering energy beam reaches phosphor containing energy from the charging beam. This triggering results in radiation of visible light from each point where the charging energy beam crosses the triggering energy beam. A first scanning system directs the charging energy beam to scan through a space in the image chamber and a second scanning system directs the triggering energy beam to scan through space in the image chamber. These two energy beams intersect at a series of points in space to produce a three dimensional image inside the image chamber. The energy beams are provided by a pair of lasers with one beam in the infrared region and the other in the blue, green, or ultraviolet portion of the spectrum. However, an electromechanical mirror based beam steering mechanism makes the display bulky, subject to vibration of the display and the glass cube is rigid.
Thus, what is needed is a thin flexible display panel having multi-color light generating pixels which may be viewed from either side of the panel and requires no moving parts to generate the display.